only a nigthmare
by eiji kikumaru
Summary: Summary: People say that dreams come true, but nightmares too? Eiji has a nightmare that comes true.some secrets some tragedy, what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

Only a nigthmare Chapter 1

Only a nightmare Chapter 1

**Summary: People say that dreams come true, but nightmares too? Eiji has a nightmare that comes true.**

**declaimer:i dont own prince of tennis or the characters**

"Eiji please go to the shop," his mother ordered from the kitchen. "I need you to buy some things for dinner."

"Why me?" her youngest son retorted angrily. "I have a math exam tomorrow. I need to study, so I can't go now." Among his brothers and sisters who were free, why him, especially when he had an important exam the next day, and he didn't understand anything about it.

"You know your sisters are sick and your brothers are on their dates," Mrs. Kikumaru reminded, trying to make him hurry. "You know that, so go now. I need those things for dinner. The list is on the table." She needed those items, and the shop was closing in two hours.

"Okay, okay nya," Eiji replied, grabbing his jersey from the chair before heading downstairs and taking the list from the desk. "Ill be back soon." He walked out of the house and locked the door behind him.

Eiji soon arrived at the shop and gathered the necessary items for dinner. While paying, he saw a weird guy looking at him, then leaving the shop with a strange expression.

"What the? I have something in my face?" the red-haired boy asked himself as he took the bags and walked out, trying to remember that guy. "That was strange. I feel as if I've seen that guy before. I know him, but where and when have I seen him? Who is that guy and why was he staring at me like that?" Those questions were in his mind all way to his house.

"I'm home Mom. Here is the stuff," her son announced, taking off his shoes and walking to the kitchen. He left the stuff on the table and went to his room. For some strange reason he was tired, so he lay down in his bed and fall asleep.

* * *

"_Where __am I? What's this place? What am I doing here?" Eiji asked himself, looking around for a direction or name, but it was in vain. He was in a dark room, with only one red light in the center, and below the light there were two little babies. One of the babies had white skin, red hair, blue eyes, and a birthmark on his cheek, and other had red hair, black eyes, white skin, and a mark in his right hand. It was obvious that the one with blue eyes was Eiji, but how about the other baby? He looked like Eiji except for the eyes.. But Eiji didn't have any brothers with black eyes, so he wondered who that baby was._

_In that moment, a__ strange shadow appeared and took both children into his arms. "Both, I'm going to take them both with…"_

_The man was interrupted by a female voice, crying and yelling at him, "Stop! No, you can't do that! They are mine! They are my babies, please!" The woman then took the babies from the man's arms._

"_You know you can't have them because you already have four children," the man argued with a worried and caring voice. "You can't have six. It's stupid. I know that they are your children, but they can't be happy if they stay with you, and you know that. Why do you want them to stay with you? I know you can take care of five, but not six children, so I'm going to take one of these babies with me. I'm going to let you decide which one you want." He knew that the babies were twins, and twins were supposed to stay together, but they couldn't be together in a family like that. The babies would be sad. He had special plans for the one he was taking with him._

"_Why I have to decide?" the woman asked, holding both children close to her. "They are mine, and I know that I can take care of them both, and that you are going to do something horrible with the one you take. I can't let you."_

"_YOU__'RE SELFISH!" the man roared angrily. "YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM BOTH! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO TAKE ONE OF THEM WITH ME, NO MATTER IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! NOW GIVE ME ONE!" He snatched one of the children and left without looking back._

"_NEIJIIII!" the woman screamed and cried with the other child in his arms. "Sorry Eiji, I can't save your brother now. The only thing I can do is take care of you." She kissed the forehead of the little blue-eyed baby who was smiling and laughing._

"_Wait, why did that woman say my name? How does she know my name? Why am I watching this?" Eiji asked himself, but was interrupted by another strange voice._

"_Oh Eiji, you're so innocent. You didn't understand? That's our mother, and the child in her arms is you." The red-haired boy opened his eyes and turned to see the strange guy behind him._

"_You are that guy from the shop," Eiji pointed out, walking backwards because the man was approaching him with a scary face. "How do you know that? What are you talking about? I don't have any twins."_

"_Oh brother! Eiji, you didn't recognize your own twin? Poor Eiji, but it doesn't matter now, because you are going to die, soon." The other guy takes out a knife and approached him._

_In that moment, the red-haired boy heard the woman calling his name, "Eiji, Eiji, Eiji!" With those words, he woke up and saw his mother sitting next to his bed, looking worried._

_

* * *

_"Where am I? What happened? And that guy?" Eiji inquired, sitting up in his bed. He was sweating, and his mother was very worried about him.

* * *

**me:what do you think??, please leave some reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Only a Nightmare Chapter 2: YOU!!!!!

"Where am I? What happened? And that guy?" Eiji inquired, sitting up in bed. He was sweating, and his mother was very worried about him.

"You are at home, Eiji. You were dreaming and scared when I came in so I was worried," the woman said, placing her hand on her son's forehead, and then smiling."I think it was only a nightmare. You were tired when you came back last night." She stood up and began walking out of the room. "Now get ready, or you are going to be late for school." She proceeded out of the room.

"What time is it?" the red-haired boy asked, looking at the clock. "What?? 7:30! I have class at 8:00 today nyaaaaaaaa! I need to hurry!" He dashed into the bathroom to take a quick bath and brush his teeth with his strawberry flavor toothpaste, then rushed out of the house to the school. However, he couldn't take his mind off the nightmare from last night.

"Eiji," a voice called from behind as he ran. As he looked back, his foot went into the wrong position, and he fell. The other guy caught up to help him.

"Eiji , you are all right?" the guy asked, helping the red-head stand up and clean himself. _Eiji it's strange that you fell, and especially while running. You are an acrobat. You never fall except when you are stressed or something like that. _The guy thought, looking at his friend.

"Don't worry Fujiko, I was only a little bit distracted when you called me, so when I saw you I… well I didn't watch were I was running so I fell. Nothing else, so don't worry." Eiji smiled at his friend who was looking at him worried. _I don't know why I fell. It is strange nya. Well, maybe I'm tired because of that nightmare. _He thought to himself.

"Okay, but why you were running?" Fuji questioned with his usual smile and eyes completely closed. In that moment Eiji grabbed his friends arm and began running again, pulling him along.

"W-w-wait, Eiji, stop!" the genius ordered, or he would fall.

"We are late, Fujiko, so I'm running. Our class begins at 8:00 and now it's 7:48 nya. We are late! Come on, Fuji, hurry up!" the hyperactive boy continued running so they arrived at school on time.

"Eiji, you were running because of school? Well it's strange that you oversleep like Echizen," the tensai said, putting his bag on the floor and sitting down at his desk next to his friend's and the window. It's_ strange today. Eiji is acting differently. First, he fell, and he overslept as well. What happened, Eiji? _

"I know it's strange, Fujiko, but last night I had a nightmare and I didn't sleep well. That's why I overslept. I was running and thinking about the nightmare when you called me. That's why I fell, but I'm fine, Fujiko, don't worry." Eiji smiled and sat down when he saw the director entering the room.

"Okay guys, today you have a free period because your teacher is sick, but please stay here, and remember to go to your next class on time, okay?" the director informed and was answered with a `hai` from everyone in the classroom.

"Oh interesting, we have a free period. Now you can tell me about that nightmare. I want to know what you were thinking and why you are so stressed," Fuji said and opened his eyes, meaning that he was serious about the nightmare. _Maybe I can help, because if he fell while running, he would fall during tennis practice, and he would get hurt, or Tezuka would make him run laps. I don't want that._

"Well, in the nightmare I saw two babies. I was one of them, and other that looked like my twin," Eiji recounted. "But I don't have any twin so it was a dream. We were in a dark room with only a red light. A man tried to take us with him, and my mother tried to stop him, but he yelled at her and took one of the babies, who was my twin. Then the woman said that she was sorry because she couldn't save my twin, but that she was going to take care of me. Finally a guy appeared behind me and said he was my brother. He looked like me and said that was going to kill me, and I woke up." He then took a big breath and looked at Fuji's completely opened and worried eyes.

"T-that was your nightmare, Eiji, really?" Fuji asked in a worried and scared tone while looking at his friend who was confused. However, he smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, but don't worry, it was only a nightmare, a dream, nothing else. First of all I don't have a twin, and second of all it was only a dream. Dreams didn't come true nya." Eiji smiled, looked at the window, and sat down in his desk again. Fuji only nodded, closed his eyes, and sat down. _Maybe Eiji is right. I'm worrying about nothing. It was only a dream, nothing to worry about, no?_

The first period of class finished, and the two friends walked to their English classroom, talking about nothing, but Eiji was distracted by Fuji's strange tone of voice. It was like worry with confusion and sadness. The class began as usual, and things were normal, but the red-haired boy felt tired and tried to stay awake. The teacher noticed his strange actions, but he thought he would never fall asleep. However, he was wrong: Eiji did fall asleep in class.

"Kikumaru, Kikumaru, KIKUMARU!!!" In that moment the scream startled him awake. He looked at his English teacher in front of him with his eyes wide, then at Fuji who was looking at him with worry.

"A…eto… Gomen… I didn't want to…" Eiji couldn't find the words he needed to finish the sentence, but in that moment he was interrupted when the teacher sighed and said "Okay don't worry, but go to the bathroom, wash your face, and then come back awake, okay?"

"H-hai" the red-haired boy stood up and left the classroom. The corridor was strange. All the lights were off, and it was really dark. The sunlight didn't reach that corridor, but he never noticed it before, because the light were on all time. Right now, he really didn't care since he was sleepy and really needed to wash his face, so he proceeded down the corridor. However, he felt someone watching him, so he walked faster. His heart was beating quicker each time he felt and hear some footsteps behind him, so he decided to run to the bathroom. Unfortunately, in that moment, in the darkest part of the corridor, a hand grabbed his arm, and when he tried to scream, the other hand covered his mouth. The strange guy then pushed him against the wall.

"Kikumaru Eiji, you are going to die here and now," the guy said with an evil voice and aura. He uncovered Eiji`s mouth but he was so scared that instead of screaming, he only manage to say "W-why?"

"Why? It's simple. You are the one who gets the easy life: a lovely family, happy friends, normal school, and easy jobs. In other words, you were the one our mother chose, the one she loves. You are her favorite, while she gave me to that man who treated me like a slave who hit me whenever he wanted. I never get a friend or a lovely family. Nothing you have I get, but I know that if I kill you I'll take your place in our family and finally get all I want, so now die, dear brother!" With those words Eiji widened his eyes. He was scared and confused because that never happened. He didn't know who this guy was or understand anything about what was happening.

At that moment two strong hands grabbed Eiji`s neck and began pushing it hard. He tried to separate the other guy's hands with his own but couldn't because the strange guy was very strong, and second by second he was losing consciousness. First his vision was blurred, then he was getting weak. "I-I-I cant breath," was the only thing Eiji could say, and the other guy only smiled and continued his job.

"STOP!" a familiar voice commanded in the shadows of the corridor. Eiji tried to make out the shadow. The strong guy only looked at the shadow and then at his victim.

"Loser, this isn't any of your business!" Eiji's twin retorted, looking at Eiji.

"Yes, it is my business because he is one of my teammates." With those words the acrobat identified the voice.

It was his, "T-Tezuka-buchou." When Eiji said those words Neji released his grip and hit Eiji in the face one more time so he fell unconscious.

"This time your buchou saved you, but next time you are not going to be that lucky." With those words, Neji disappeared into the shadows…

**Me:** Nya what do you think? Super ne? I love this chapter nya, but poor Eiji. That's the part I didn't like, that Eiji was hurt. Okay, tell me what you think nya, and I'll post the next chapter soon. I love this story. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Only a Nigthmare Chapter 3: Mirror

"_This time your buchou save__d you, but next time you are not going to be that lucky." With those words, Neji disappeared into the shadows, and the room became dark again._

_Eiji was alone in the middle of __a room with no one or nothing there, but in a moment, his friends appeared behind him, making him happy. Smiling, everyone began walking in the opposite direction of him, so he decided to follow them, but couldn't move. A figure suddenly appeared behind him. It was Neji, his dear brother, with an evil smile in his face and a knife in his hand._

"_Eiji, now you don't have anyone to help you." Neji lifted the knife up. The acrobatic player looked at his friends and called to them. They turned around but were smiling as if nothing happened._

"_Fuji, __Oishi, Tezuka-buchou, look, Neji is here, and he want to kill me!" Eiji pointed to the guy behind him with a worried face. He was very scared and confused why his friends couldn't see Neji who was right behind him._

"_Eiji, you are the only one there__," Fuji said with his eyes closed, and everyone continued to smile. The hyperactive boy turned around to face his brother, but now Neji was wearing a Seigaku uniform, and had blue eyes and a bandage on his cheek, just like Eiji, who felt as if he were looking into a mirror. He turned back to his friends, who all seemed worried about him, as if he were crazy or something, then walked away. He looked back at his mirror image, and he saw the same figure, but now it had an evil smile._

"_Eiji, Eiji , Eiji__." Different voices were calling his name. He closed his eyes, then opened them again…_

A blurry image of four people appeared in front of him.

"He is awake," one of the guys announced. "Oh Eiji, you scared us!" That voice sounded pretty familiar to the red-haired boy, so he close his eyes and opened them again to perfectly see the people around him. One of them was his best friend, Fuji Syusuke, who had some wet towels and his eyes completely open. He was looking at him with concern. The second figure was his doubles partner who was also worried, just like the mother-hen he was. He was next to the bed with a hand on his forehead. The third one was the stoic buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu, with his usual poker face, and he was on the cell phone with Eiji`s family. The fourth person he saw was the nurse, who was checking his temperature and injuries.

"Guys, he is fine," the woman explained, walking to her desk. "He didn't have any deep injuries, and is a little bit weak, but nothing to worry about. He is going to be fine. He needs to rest a little, that's all" She then walked out of the room, leaving the four guys alone.

"What happened?" Eiji was really confused, and not sure about what had really happened before he fainted. He wanted to know now. _The last thing I remember is that Tezuka-buchou was there and Neji hit me. Then everything in blank_.

"Tezuka was on his way to the teachers' office when he saw the corridor completely dark," Fuji recounted, closing his eyes when he saw that his friend was able to talk to him. That was a sign that nothing serious really occurred. "He walked in and saw a guy hurting you. Then he found you weak and without a breath. He yelled at the boy who then left you, but you fainted, so he brought you here. He then called us, and we came as soon as possible. The nurse and we were checking and taking care of you until now."

"Who was that guy?" Oishi asked, worried and very nervous about his friend. He wanted to know who that guy was and why he wanted to kill Eiji. This was the first time someone tried to do something like that to him. He was a very sweet guy, which meant he had to have done something really horrible to someone to make him act like that.

"The guy…well I don't remember," Eiji lied, not wanting his friends worry about him or his family problems. Besides, he knew no one would believe him, and he didn't believe that he had a twin until he tried to kill him. _I don't know if it is better to tell them or not_. He thought, looking at his friends who were looking at him really sadly.

"Eiji, you are lying," the tensai contradicted, looking at the acrobat with his eyes completely open. "I'm your best friend so I know when you are lying. Tell us who that guy was. We'll believe you, don't worry." It was obvious that Eiji knew who that guy was and why he try to kill him, and he wanted to know and protect his best friend.

"That guy was….my……twin." Eiji finally gave up, knowing that it was useless to lie to Fuji. He was a tensai who knew him very well, so he looked at his friends and decided to tell them everything. Fuji's eyes were completely open, and he was scared and confused. Oishi was looking at him, baffled since he didn't believe what he just heard. It was impossible for Eiji to have a twin. He knew all of his doubles partner's family. Finally Tezuka stopped got off the phone when he heard those words. He was in shock: Kikumaru Eiji with a twin? It was impossible. Everyone look at the red-haired boy and decided to calm down, not wanting him to worry. Fuji closed his eyes, Tezuka called other guys, and Oishi smiled.

"Eiji, sleep for the next two hours, and we will come in at lunch to see and eat with you, okay?" the fukubuchou said. "Don't move, just relax and sleep. We have to go back to class. Fuji is going to take notes for you, and well, Tezuka and I will take care of you." He then headed out of the nurse's office behind Tezuka and Fuji who smiled and closed the door behind him. Eiji slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep….

* * *

Lunch time arrived and the three guys entered the room to find Eiji looking at the window, smiling. Together, they headed for the roof to eat. The rest of the day was normal. No one asked anything about that twin or why he want to kill Eiji, understanding that he didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Eiji was late to tennis practice that afternoon, because the teacher gave him 15 more minutes to finish some work that he forgot to do. When he arrived at the clubhouse everyone was already on the courts. Tezuka told him to change before leaving to train with the others, so he nodded and ran to the clubroom. A few moments later all the regulars heard some strange noises from there, as if many things had fallen. Worried, everyone rushed towards the clubroom to see two figures in the Seigaku tennis uniform running out and fighting. Both of them looked exactly the same, with blue eyes, red hair, pale skin, and a bandage on the cheek. Everyone stared at the scene of two Eijis fighting against each other, and the first ones to react were Fuji and Oishi, who separated the two guys to calm them down.

"Fujiko, leave me," one of the Eijis ordered, trying to get free from the tensai's grip while the other Eiji sighed and looked at Oishi. "Leave me, Oishi, please." When both guys calmed down, Fuji and Oishi let them go, and all the other regulars saw that both of the guys in front of them were exactly alike: they looked and acted alike.

"Is this the twin you were talking about?" the tensai asked both of them, and they nodded at the same time and in the same way, their actions confusing the regulars even more.

"We need to find the real Kikumaru," Tezuka manged to say, recovering his composure. Everyone nodded and began asking the twins random questions, but both answered with the same expression and answer every time.

"This is the real Eiji." Fuji pointed to the twin at the right. Everyone looked with surprise at the tensai, wondering how he knew. The tensai was completely sure of his decision, and Eiji was very happy that his best friend recognized him. He smiled and hugged his friend, confirming to everyone that he was the real Eiji.

"How did you know I was the fake?" Neji asked, looking really confused at the brown haired guy.

"It was obvious since your eyes are lifeless, bored, and sad, the opposite of Eiji's, which are happy, hyperactive, and full of life and dreams," the tensai pointed out, looking at everyone who looked at each other, then at the twins. They realize that what Fuji said was true: Neji's and Eiji's eyes were different.

* * *

**Me: **So what do you think? Nya, leave reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

Only a Nightmare Chapter 4: Neji!!!!!

"Really? Well that doesn't surprise me, because how could he be sad if he is the one with the easy life," Neji complained, cleaning the makeup on his hand to reveal a big mark, then taking out his contact lenses to show his real black eyes. "Well Eiji…. I'll see you later." He made an evil smile and walked away, leaving his twin looking at the floor and some regulars a little bit surprised.

"_It was obvious since your eyes are lifeless, bored, and sad, the opposite of __Eiji`s, which are happy, hyperactive, and full of life and dreams," _the blue-eyed boy thought with his eyes on the ground that he didn't notice someone calling his name, so Oishi put a hand on his shoulder. That caught his attention, and Eiji saw that everyone was looking at him really worried.

"Nya...what?.. I have something in my face?" the acrobat asked with a cheerful voice and smile.

"Eiji, are you hurt or something? You were very distracted," Oishi pointed out, looking at those blue orbs of his doubles partner. _Eiji, I don't want something to happen to you. Tell me what is happening. Who is this guy who looks like you?_ He thought, but didn't want to push his friend.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Eiji assured, looking at his doubles partner, then his best friend, and finally everyone else. "Well, as I already told you, it was my twin again, and he is trying to kill me to get everything I have." Everyone looked worried.

"Don't worry nya…. He already left so there is nothing to worry about," Eiji added, smiling and heading for the tennis courts. He was ready to practice but at the same time scared because he knew Neji would not stop until he was dead.

"Eiji…"

* * *

Practice went by normally, with Eiji happy, calm, and as bouncy as ever, as if he had forgotten about the incident with his twin. Fuji and Oishi were happy about that, but at the same time afraid of what would happen if their friend were alone in his house.

"Eto…Eiji... you want to … come stay at my house?" the mother of Seigaku offered, a little bit nervous. He knew his doubles partner would agree but he was somehow afraid that Eiji would think of something strange and decline or something would happen if Neji tried to kill him again.

"Nya? Of course Oishi, I'd love to stay at your house today," the hyperactive boy agreed, smiling and hugging his doubles partner. It was something Eiji really liked. He loved Oishi's family and house since it was so calm and silent, the opposite of his.

"O-okay, Eiji let's go." The fukubuchou smiled, and they both entered the clubroom to change, then headed for Oishi's house. Everything was normal, calming the green-eyed boy a little. Maybe Neji wouldn't attack Eiji if he is with someone so he decided to be by his side as much as he could.

* * *

"Eiji, you want something to eat?" the mother of Seigaku asked, setting down his belongings and heading for the kitchen. His doubles partner only nodded and followed. Oishi prepared some rice balls and juice, then they both sat at the table and began to eat. The hyperactive boy was happily talking about random things like Fuji, his family, school, tennis, and how he loved Oishi's house, and the fukubuchou just quietly listened to him talk about his likes and dislikes. It was the usual Eiji.

"Thanks, Oishi, for everything nya," Eiji said heading upstairs with his doubles partner nodding and smiling behind him. They both prepared the red-haired boy's futon, which was in the same room as Oishi's so he can keep an eye on the acrobat. The night passed without any attacks, and everything really calm. They listened when Oishi's parents enter the house and went to sleep. The next morning the mother of Seigaku woke his friend up an hour before the normal time, because they had school and he didn't want to be late.

* * *

"Nya Oishi, you woke me up very early nya," Eiji complained as they both walked to school. "I'm still sleepy, why did you do that? I was so relaxed and hoping to sleep a little bit more, but no, you had to wake me up."

"Eiji!" Someone pushed the still sleepy boy to the ground and grabbed his neck very hard. He couldn't move and Oishi wasn't able to act on time to protect him. When both of them were able to see the guy they identified him as Neji. Eiji was on the ground and his twin on top of him with one hand on the acrobat's neck and the other pointing a knife at his victim's chest.

"Eiji!" The mother of Seigaku tried to run toward them, but the attacker announced, "If you make a move Eiji will die!" as he waved the knife up and down.

"Eiji!" Oishi didn't knew what to do. No matter what he did, his doubles partner would die. He was about to move, but stopped when he saw Eiji's face. The blue-eyed boy was really surprised of Neji's actions. If he had the opportunity to kill him why he didn't do it? And why he was….. crying? Yes, Kikumaru Neji, Eiji's twin, the one who was trying to kill him the past two days was crying.

"N-Neji," was the only thing his victim managed to gasp for he didn't know what to do at that moment. He feels his attacker's grip on his neck decrease in power so he was now able to escape, but for some reason he couldn't move. It was as if some feeling made him stay there.

Oishi noticed that Neji had loosened the grip on Eiji, but he didn't move so screamed, "EIJI MOVE!" At that moment his doubles partner reacted and pushed his attacker away, and the knife flew away from his hand. Eiji ran to Oishi, and they both took off as fast as they could, leaving Neji behind and not looking back. They didn't stop running until they arrived at the school, dashed into the clubroom, and locked the door. They took a big breath, but didn't notice that everyone was already inside the clubroom until Fuji asked what happened to make them run and sweat like that, and if it all had something to do with Neji. Eiji only nodded, sat on the floor, pulled his legs to his chest, and leaned his head on them. Oishi only looked at Fuji and lowered his head.

* * *

**Me:** So what do you think? Is it good? Well if you have any tips please leave a review nya.


	5. Chapter 5

Only a Nightmare Chapter 5

Eiji ran to Oishi, and they both took off as fast as they could, leaving Neji behind and not looking back. They didn't stop running until they arrived at the school, dashed into the clubroom, and locked the door. They took a big breath, but didn't notice that everyone was already inside the clubroom until Fuji asked what happened to make them run and sweat like that, and if it all had something to do with Neji. Eiji only nodded, sat on the floor, pulled his legs to his chest, and leaned his head on them. Oishi only looked at Fuji and lowered his head.

With that all the regulars knew Fuji was right. Neji had attacked them on their way to school, but they were able to escape from him. Everyone was in silence until Tezuka saw the pale faces of the Golden Pair, and decided that it was better to let them relax a little before training.

"Kikumaru, Oishi, you can rest a little bit, then when you think you are able to have a decent match, you can come," the Seigaku buchou said. "Now I think it is better for both of you to relax and think about what happened. The rest of the regulars, let's go. We are practicing singles today." Everyone nodded and walked out of the clubroom in silence. Fuji and Tezuka where the last ones, leaving the Golden Pair inside the clubroom.

Oishi set his bag down on the floor, took out his water, and approached Eiji. The neko didn't look at the mother of Seigaku, but only sat in the same position, thinking. The fukubuchou remained silent as he sat next to his doubles partner. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Eiji broke the silence.

"Why did Neji do that?" he asked in a very low voice while looking at the fukubuchou next to him.

"W-what?" Oishi didn't understand what his doubles partner was talking about. He knew that Eiji knew very well why Neji was trying to kill him, so why was he asking that?

"I mean you saw that Neji had the perfect opportunity to kill me. He was going to do it, but… he didn't kill me. He only cried and stayed there.." The acrobat looked down again, really confused. When the attacker had the knife at him, he thought that his life was over. He was waiting for the last breath and all when he heard Oishi calling him. Then he reacted and saw Neji crying, but he was able to push him away and escape.

The mother of Seigaku sat there, understanding why his doubles partner was wondering about that. Neji… didn't kill Eiji when he had the opportunity. Why?

"I-I don't know Eiji, sorry." Oishi looked down too. So that's why the other half of the Golden Pair was so depressed. Because of that incident? The red-haired boy looked at his partner and figured that thinking about it wasn't good for their mental health, so he tried to be happy. He jumped up and extended a hand to Oishi, who smiled. He stood up with the help of Eiji, and both of them changed and headed for the tennis courts. The rest of the day was really normal, except that Fuji knew that the acrobat was thinking about something since he seemed more distracted than normal, but he knew Eiji was trying to avoid the topic so the tensai didn't want to push his friend. At afternoon practice a girl arrived at the tennis courts.

"What do you need?" Ryuzaki-sensei questioned, looking at the newcomer.

"I need to talk to Kikumaru Eiji. Is he here?" The girl was holding a letter. Thinking it was a love letter Ryuzaki-sensei called the redhead over.

"Thanks" was the only thing the girl said as the neko stopped the match in Court D and headed toward them. The other regulars kept looking the scene. Eiji was smiling as usual while the girl explained something to him, then gave him the letter and walked away. He opened and read the letter, behaving normally in everyone's eyes, but suddenly turned around and waved goodbye.

"Sorry, I have to go meet someone. It's very important," was the only thing the hyperactive boy announced to his friends before heading for the clubroom to change. A few minutes later everyone saw Eiji leave the clubroom and school. No one spoke as they all thought it was probably a date or something.

"Why didn't you stop him Tezuka?" the tensai of Seigaku asked.

"It must be something important. Kikumaru isn't the type to miss practice for nothing, and if it is a date, I think it's better for him to relax a little." The buchou never changed his stoic face.

"Wow, you are unusually flexible with Eiji today." Fuji laughed a little and resumed practicing.

* * *

Eiji walked alone, reading the letter again and again until he arrived at a lake. He folded the letter and looked up to see Neji in front of him, so he put the letter in his pocket and walked towards his brother.

"You came, Eiji," his twin stated with a sad face, watching the neko approach with a serious face. Neji didn't have any knife or weapon so Eiji knew that the black-eyed boy wasn't going to hurt him.

"Yes, I did, because in your letter you said you wouldn't hurt me, that you only wanted to talk with me." The acrobat was finally in front of his twin, and both brothers stood looking at each other for a few minutes until Neji broke the silence.

"Why did you believe me? Maybe I was lying in the letter. You never know." The black-eyed boy tried to make an evil smile but failed because he wasn't able to smile, no matter what.

"I know, but I trust you. I don't know why, but when I read the letter I felt that this was true. I think it's something about being twins. Don't you think so?" Eiji was able to smile at his brother.

"Maybe because it was true." Neji looked at his twin whose smile made him relax a little.

"What do you want to talk about, Neji?" The happy neko had disappeared for Eiji was serious again (Wow! He changed his mood fast, no?).

"Okay okay, calm down Eiji. I-I I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to kill you. I understand that… no matter what, whether I kill you or not, I won't be able to take your place. Everyone noticed the difference between you and me, and if I kill you the only thing I'll win is hatred from everyone. Well, I'm already hated by everyone, and I don't have any friends, but if I kill you I'll lose my freedom and-" In that moment Neji was interrupted by his twin.

"Neji, I'm your brother, but also I'm your friend. I know you tried to kill me, but you're my twin, so it's impossible for me to not forgive you. The moment I read the letter I knew you reflected on what you were trying to do, and I know it was difficult. I think that from now on, we are more than twins. We are friends, real friends." Both boys made a high five. Neji smiled at his new twin and brother, and from out of nowhere, began crying, not from sadness like the last time, but from happiness of his first true friend and true brother.

* * *

Eiji told everyone about what happened between him and his twin. After that incident, everyone had forgiven and become friends with Neji, but he didn't enter Seigaku. He asked his real mother (the mother of Eiji) for permission to study in Germany. His mother tried to refuse because she wanted her son to be with them, but finally agreed.

One day the acrobat received a letter from Germany, but didn't open it until he arrived at the clubroom where everyone was. He smiled, approached Tezuka, and called everyone together. All the regulars gathered around Eiji who opened the letter and began reading

_Dear Eiji__ and Friends,_

_It's me, Neji. I'm here in Germany, and this is an awesome place. I don't know why Tezuka left. It's so cool here! I got new friends and a sweet girlfriend, and I'm doing well at the school. My apartment is small, but I love it. I'm glad that our mother agreed to let me come here. Anyway, I wanted to tell everyone that I'm very happy here, but I miss you all, so I'll come back to Japan this winter. I want to be with you guys, and well, have my first really family Christmas. Anyway I'll bring some gifts for everyone. Oh Eiji! I'll call you on your last day of school so you can tell me how everything is going ok? Ha-ha, okay, I'll write later._

_Sincerely,_

_Kikumaru Neji_

Everyone smiled and headed for practice.

* * *

**me:that was the last Chapter of this story tell me what you think**


End file.
